Una Navidad De Locura
by StarUnicornGalaxy
Summary: ¿Cuál es la razón por la que Corey y Trina no festejan navidad? ¿Por qué Carrie esta siendo buena últimamente con Corey? ¿Por qué Kin y Larry están vestidos de elfos y Kon de Santa Claus? ¿Por qué Konnie esta encerrada en la cocina? ¿Por qué Kim esta en casa de Laney comiendo helado? ¿Por qué Laney cree que todos su amigos son idiotas? DESCUBRANLO EN ESTE ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD!
1. Chapter 1

**Lo siento por estar fuera, pero es que estoy ocupada como ya eh dicho XD**

**Y lo peor de todo es que Grojband ya no me llama tanto la atencion.**

**Eh visto todos los capitulos mas de mil veces, se TODO de ellos desde la primera vez que lei que iban a hacer la caricatura, lo vi desde la primera vez que sacaron el piloto al aire en Canada.**

**Pero tranquilos. Me sigue y sigo amando GrojBand.**

**Tengo ideas pero jamas las escribo solo las sueño. Porque cuando escribo se me va la inspiracion y ODIO ESO!**

**Eh escrito en SouthPark ultimamente...**

**Pero este fic**

**ES PARA USTEDES!**

**FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ HANNUKAH! **

**Y a los que no celebran ninguna de los dos... FELIZ DIA FESTIVO!**

**No habra parejas!**

**NO TODO SE TRATA DE CORNEY, LARRIE, KINKIM KONTRINA KONKONNIE MINAKONNIE TRINICK MINICK CARNEY CORRY CORNICK RIFFINCEST OH CUALQUIER PAREJA DE GROJBAND**

**NO TODO ES AMOR GENTE XD**

**Este, se tratara de amistad. **

**Sipi?**

**No habra NINGUNA PISCA de Corney o Larrie**

**...**

**ok talvez un poco XD**

**Pero solo sera un abrazo asi que no cuenta tanto XD**

**Y NO...NO habra muerdagos :P**

**Lo siento!**

**A LEER!**

* * *

Era 17 de diciembre, faltaban 8 días para navidad y Corey estaba desayunando junto con su padre adoptivo y su hermana mayor Trina.

El padre adoptivo de Corey y Trina era un señor barbudo de pelo café, portaba una chaqueta negra y pantalones grises y un gorro de Santa Claus.

-Anímense chicos,¡Es casi navidad! Todos adoran la navidad.

-Si pero no podemos celebrarla- Afirmo Trina- Ugh, jamás entiendes.

-De echo papá no le gusta celebrarlo pero a mamá si así que podemos celebrar pero sin el pino ni el nacimiento, solo una simple fiesta pero sin el tema de navidad.

Trina piso el pie de Corey debajo de la mesa y este soltó un AUCH! demasiado fuerte.

**Mientras tanto en la residencia Beff...**

Mina y su papá decoraban el pino de navidad mientras que Carrie y su mamá prendían las 8 velas en el candelabro.

-Terminamos.

Grito Carrie a su hermana y a su papá.

-Ayúdame a poner la estrella hija.

-Pero soy mitad judía.

-Y ahora eres mitad navideña, ahora ven y ayúdame a poner la estrella.

Carrie sonrío y corrió hacia su padre que la levanto, Mina le dio la estrella y Carrie la coloco en la punta del pino, su padre la bajo y le dio un beso en el cachete.

-Este será un dia sin preocupaciones y felicidad.- Hablo su papa acariciando las mejillas de Mina y Carrie.- Nadie podrá aurrinar este dia.

-¡CARIÑO, AYUDAME A COCINAR Y RECUERDA COMPRAR LOS OBSEQUIOS!

-Para que hable.

El padre fue hacia donde estaba la madrastra,Carrie y Mina rieron por lo bajo y se sentaron en el sillón de la sala a ver la televisión.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer?- Pregunto Mina su hermana que estaba cambiando de canal.

-Celebrar Hanukkah, invite a mis amigos a venir.

-Que rara va a ser esta navidad- Rio Mina y Carrie arqueo una ceja confundida.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Porque eres mitad judía de parte de mamá que te corrompió cuando tenias 8 años, y eres mitad navideña de parte mía papa y... nuestra madre.

Carrie agacho la cabeza, aun recordaba la muerte de su madre, fue el dia 23 de diciembre por eso no le gustaba mucho navidad pero a la vez le gustaba porque su mama adoraba esa fiesta.

-No te pongas triste, ella esta en un lugar mejor. Es mas, pasaras navidad y Hanukkah con tus amigos,¿ no estas feliz?

-Por supuesto que lo estoy. Es mas, justo en navidad tenemos un concierto. Aun no hemos pensado que tocar pero se que será asombroso... Y mucho mejor que BasuraBand.

Mina se levanto del sillón y se cruzo de brazos y puso una mirada retadora.

-Ah no, eso si que no jovencita.

-¿Que?

-No intentaras meterte en una pelea con Corey, ese día es Navidad y se trata de dar amor a tus seres queridos.

-Pero...

-Sin peros, prométeme que no ocasionaras una competencia o pelea, solo quiero que toques con tus amigos y nada de rivalidad. ¿OK?

-Ok...

Susurro Carrie algo decaída, no podía el evitar odiar a Riffin, pero el era antes su amigo cuando eran pequeños asi que le guardaba un poco de cariño, creo que si quería que volvieran a serlo debería dejar de pelear con el... Pero es que era muy divertido pelear para ella, no por nada gano el primer lugar en boxeo y en el torneo de contrataque de insultos... Había aprendido bien de su madrastra.

**En la residencia Sill... Mas bien la casa de la abuela de Larry.**

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Pregunto Larry con un tic en el ojo al ver a Kon vestido de Santa y a Kin de duende sentados en el sillón de la sala de su abuela.

-Venimos a celebrar navidad!

Afirmo Kin felizmente.

-Eso es en 8 días.

-Pues lo venimos a celebrar mas temprano-Kin lo callo con el ceño fruncido.

-Trajimos disfrazeeeeeeeeeees

Canturreo Kon sacando un disfraz de duende, Larry retrocedió asustado pero luego frunció el ceño molesto.

-¡No! No me obligaran a ponerme esa porquería, idiotas.

-Vamos Lars, no tienes que fingir ser rudo, Corey y Laney no están con nosotros ni otro mas.

Explico Kin calmando al pelirrojo, el siempre actuaba todo cool, emo y como un chico rudo con las demás personas, pero con personas muy cercanas era como el era, tímido, tierno, asustadizo y... un dork.

-¡Argh, como los odio!...- Larry soltó un gran suspiro y luego miro preocupadamente al disfraz de duende- me pondré eso, aun no es navidad, chicos. No pasare ridículo como la otra vez que me presentaron a todo PeaceVille disfrazado como un salmón.

(**FLASH BACK!)**

_-Bien, ¿luego que sigue?_

_Pregunto Larry a Kin y Kon que habían terminado de presentarlo por toda la ciudad de PeaceVille, Kin y Kon miraron su lista y sonrieron ampliamente._

_-Presentar a nuestro mejor amigo Larry a todo PeaceVille en un traje de salmón._

_Dijo Kon a lo que Larry sonrió con una ceja arqueada._

_-¿Y donde conseguirás el traje de Salmon para ponértelo?_

_-Jjajajaja, no tonto. Tu usaras el traje de salmón._

_Kin lo apunto con una sonrisa alegre, Larry abrió los ojos como platos._

_10 MINUTOS DESPUES..._

_Larry estaba en un traje de salmón mientras Kin y Kon lo tomaban de las manos/aletas. _

_-Hola, quiero presentarte a mi amigo Larry._

_Hablo Kin a una persona pero este lo ignoro._

_-Hola niños, quiero presentarles a mi amigo Larry, unos niñitos con una pelota se le quedaron viendo a Larry, este sonrio pero los niños le arrojaron la pelota en... sus partes nobles haciendo que Larry gritara de dolor._

_(**FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**_

-Debiste ser mas amable.- Afirmo Kin.- COMO SEA!, Ponte tu disfraz, que iremos a comprar regalos para todos.

-¿Todos?

-Si, nuestros familiares y amigos.

Asintió Kon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Kin le arrojo el disfraz a Larry y este lo tomo con dificultad.

-Eso... eso esta bien , ¿pero porque tenemos que ir vestido así?

-Así no tendrá chiste, no seas aburrido Lars. ¡VAMOSNOS DE COMPRAS!

Grito Kin de la emoción al igual que Kon, Larry los miro extrañados y luego suspiro mientras se colocaba el gorro de elfo.

-¡Abuela ire a comprar regalos en el centro comercial vestido de elfo con Kin y Kon, si ves que ocurrio una explosión oh el FBI fueron hacia el mall, no te preocupes, todo es culpa de ellos!

Larry grtio a su abuela mientras salía por la puerta.

-¡OK PERO ABRIGATE!

* * *

**y hasta ahí el primero capitulo.**

**Esperen para ver que mas ocurre.**

**Ah si, leí que Carrie es mitad judía por parte de su mama. Pero como yo mate a la verdadera mama de Carrie yo creo que su verdadera mama si era navideña, pero como Carrie ahora tiene una madrastra (LARA, sale en lovely complex, MI OC) pues yo crei que seria buena idea que adaptara algunas cosas de ella.**

**Como por ejemplo maldecir, pelear e insultar... y ser medio judía.**

**Ah! y la razón por la que Corey y Trina no pueden medio celebrar navidad lo explicare en el siguiente episodio, creo ya saben porque XDD**

**Y lo de presentar a Larry en un traje de salmon lo saque de bob espona, e smas, hasta lo mencione en el intro de mi fic EL SHOW DE KIN, KON Y LARRY **

**bueno... los extrañe demasiado!**

**prometo subir fics mas seguidos pero esque segundo grado es muy difícil, lo odio d:**

**esperen hasta el próximo capitulo, no se si lo subiré hoy o malana ya que voy a celebrar navidad con mi familia pero lo supbire. LO PROMETO.**

**AH Y SI LES GUSTA SOUTHPARK NO OLVIDEN LEER MIS FICS xddddddddXD **

**feliz naivdad**

**felz hanukkah**

**feliz aseuty**

**feliz todo!**

**NOS LEEMOS DESPUES :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo siento por estar fuera, pero es que estoy ocupada como ya eh dicho XD**

**Y lo peor de todo es que Grojband ya no me llama tanto la atencion.**

**Eh visto todos los capitulos mas de mil veces, se TODO de ellos desde la primera vez que lei que iban a hacer la caricatura, lo vi desde la primera vez que sacaron el piloto al aire en Canada.**

**Pero tranquilos. Me sigue y sigo amando GrojBand.**

**Tengo ideas pero jamas las escribo solo las sueño. Porque cuando escribo se me va la inspiracion y ODIO ESO!**

**Eh escrito en SouthPark ultimamente...**

**Pero este fic**

**ES PARA USTEDES!**

**FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ HANNUKAH! **

**Y a los que no celebran ninguna de los dos... FELIZ DIA FESTIVO!**

**No habra parejas!**

**NO TODO SE TRATA DE CORNEY, LARRIE, KINKIM KONTRINA KONKONNIE MINAKONNIE TRINICK MINICK CARNEY CORRY CORNICK RIFFINCEST OH CUALQUIER PAREJA DE GROJBAND**

**NO TODO ES AMOR GENTE XD**

**Este, se tratara de amistad. **

**Sipi?**

**No habra NINGUNA PISCA de Corney o Larrie**

**...**

**ok talvez un poco XD**

**Pero solo sera un abrazo asi que no cuenta tanto XD**

**Y NO...NO habra muerdagos :P**

**Lo siento!**

**A LEER!**

* * *

Corey estaba tocando su guitarra en el garaje esperando a sus amigos para el ensayo,Laney entro al garaje y Corey volteo a verla.

-Hola viejo.

-Hola Lanes

-¿Aun no llegan Kin y Kon?- Pregunto la pelirroja tomando su bajo y sentándose en el escenario- Ellos siempre llegan antes que yo.

-Espera, les llamare

Corey saco su celular y marco al celular de Kin, espero unos segundos hasta que Kin respondio.

**_(LLAMADA TRANCISION)_**

_Kin:¿Alo?_

_Corey:¿Bueno? ¿Kin?_

_Kin:¿Quien es?_

_Corey: Tu sexy amigo Corey Monica Jaron Riffin._

_Kin: Ah, hola Corey. ¿Qué ocurre?_

_Corey: Tenemos practica, hoy, Lanes ya llego. _

_Kin: oh... Asi que...¿Estan solos? UHHHHHH!_

_Corey: No empieces _

_Kin: Jajaja, lo siento. Estamos comprando regalos y ... ¡Larry suéltate de ese poste!_

_"No quiero! No quiero! No quiero! Es suficiente con que me hagan usar este ridículo traje, no entrare a una tienda de chicas!"_

_Kin: Tienes que, las dueñas del lugar te conocen gracias a tus amigas, te darán todo al 20%, así que entra, actúa tierno y compra unos malditos collares!__Corey: Emmm...¿Hola?_

_Kin: Ah, lo siento amigo. ¿Qué decias?_

_Corey: ¿Van a venir a practicar? _

_Kin: Sssss, no lo se. Talvez mañana, es que hoy estamos comprando regalos._

_Corey: Tranquilo viejo, todo esta en orden. Recuerda, me gusta todo menos ropa_

_Kin: ¡Anotado!_

_Corey: ¡BYE!_

_Kin: Bye..._

**_(FIN DE LA LLAMADA, TRANCISION)_**

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto Laney y Corey hizo una seña con sus manos dándole a entender que no iban a venir.- Perfecto, ¿entonces que haremos?

-No tengo ni puta idea

-¡Core! Cuida tu lenguaje

-Perdón, se me salió. Debo de dejar de ver SouthPark

-Ah si, recuerdo ese show, lo deje de ver hace como 5 meses porque decía maldiciones sin pensarlo.

-Jajajaja, "la maldicienta Laney" ¡JA! Aun recuerdo eso... Fueron buenos tiempos

-Tu cállate.

Corey le saco la lengua y se sento en el sillón jugando "Stupid Ways To Die" Laney toco algunas notas en su bajo pero su aburro después de 4 minutos y comenzó a checar su instagram_** (No olivden segurime en INSTAGRAM me llamo xxCREEPYLOVERxx... aunque creo que me lo cambiare a XXretardedPigxxx ... no se, solo asi XD) **_

Mina entro al garaje llamando la atención de ambos rockeros.

-Hola chicos, feliz Hanukkah

Felicito Mina con una gran sonrisa, Corey y Laney arquearon una ceja confundidos.

-Ammm, no somos judíos

-Lo se, pero mi madrastra lo es y Carrie es mitad judía y vamos a celebrarlo.

-Entonces,¿ que haces aquí?- Pregunto Laney tratando de sonar lo mas amable posible ya que preguntar porque Mina estaba aquí se oia un poco malo pero lo dijo con una voz suave asi que creo que Mina no le ofendio.

-Voy a pasar el rato con Trina, ya saben, lo usual, mandándome, comprar bolsos y idear un plan para que el guapo Nick Mallory caiga rendido a sus pies.

-Genial, aunque lo ultimo sea imposible.- Rio Corey, Mina se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido y subio las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Trina sin siquiera despedirse.

-¿Dije algo malo?- Pregunto Corey a la pelirroja.

-¡Core! Sabes que Trina esta tratando

-¿En que... de que hablas?

-Trina esta perdidamente enamorada de Nick y es demasiado obvio, Nick lo sabe y si te fijas bien, Nick trata de que solo sean amigos, Trina obviamente no sabe eso y cree que todo lo que Nick hace por ella es porque le gusta, lo cual no es. Por eso Mina la ayuda

-Wow Lanes, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Carrie le dijo a las gemelas y ellas me lo dijeron porque les gusta el chisme.

Laney rodo los ojos mientras reía, aun recordaba como ambas fueron a su casa a contarle todo eso.

Tocaron su timbre, entraron a su casa, Laney las miro confundidas, ellas sonrieron, luego contaron el chisme y se fueron dejando a una Laney muy confundida.

-¿Y desde cuando tu hablas con las Newmans?

-¿Y desde cuando tu estas emparejado con Larry?

Pregunto Laney sonriendo de oreja a oreja con una mirada picara mientras reia por lo bajo, aunque eso le molestaba un poco.

-¿Que?

-Nada, nada, jejejeje.- Laney se sonrojo avergonzada por lo que había dicho, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para contraatacar.

-¿okey? Cambiando este incomodo silencio, ¿quieres hacer algo?

-Podemos planear la fiesta de Navidad.

-Ah... solo es una fiesta, sin el tema de navidad.

-¿Porque, que tiene de malo?

-No ... pues... yo no celebro navidad...

-Pero si celebras con nosotros cada año

-Por ustedes, y AMO hacer eso porque se me hace una época divertida, los regalos, el pino, el ponche, el pavo, TODO, pero no tengo permitido celebrarlo.

-¿Por?

-Mi padre es el reino del infierno y la noche osfera, ¿y aun preguntas?

-Ah cierto, olvide eso... Pero tu madre es la consejera de los angeles espirituales...

-Si, por eso puedo celebrar parte de la navidad, pero alavés no puedo por mi padre.

-Oh, bueno... ¿Aun podemos hacer la fiesta? Claro, después del concierto que daremos.

-¿Cual concierto?

-El que daremos el 25, para celebrar navidad.

-No creo poder ir...

Laney abrió los ojos como platos y su boca cayo al suelo,¿que no podrá ir? ¿¡Que clase de broma era esa?! Laney sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a reir nerviosamente.

-Jajajaja, muy gracioso Corey. Pero hablando en serio, debemos encontrar una canción rápido.

-Eileen

-NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!...Oh por dios, dijiste mi verdadero nombre, eso es serio, ¿Por qué no puedes?

-Puedo celebrar gran parte de Navidad... no toda, no se si podrá hacer el concierto, es muy festivo.

-Cornelius Monica Jaron Riffin, esto es inesperado de ti, tu eres el que mas se emociona de todos nosotros por un concierto oh algo que tenga que ver con la banda, ¿Por qué justo en navidad no vas a tocar? Esto es sorprendente

-Vamos Lanes, enserio no puedo.

-Oh, si podrás. Porque ahora mismo iremos con tu padre a decirle que es TU decisión celebrar oh no una fiesta festiva

-Jajaja, fiesta festiva

-No es momento para burlas, Core

-Je, perdón

-Bien, ¿Cómo vamos con tu padre?

-Necesitamos un marcador, leche de insecto y una pared

Laney arqueo una ceja confundida.

**_(CONTACTANDO AL PADRE DE COREY TRANSICION)_**

_-V_Aya, decía esto de broma pero en verdad paso.

Comento Larry viendo como el FBI llego al centro comercial por recibir una llamada diciendo que un elfo con gafas se había estrellado en un puesto de pasteles ya que un elfo enano y pelirrojo lo había atropellado con un carrito de supermercado que tenia demasiados regalos encima y que un Santa versión pequeña se había desmayado por beber tanto ponche.

-Todo es tu culpa Lars

Comento Kin usando un pastel como ropa en vez de su traje de elfo

-¿Yo? Ustedes fueron los que pusieron todos esos regalos en este carrito y dejando que yo que soy mas bajito, no comentes esto, no puedo ver por todos esos regalos condujera el carrito.

-Bueno si almenos te hubieras fijado

-Bueno si tu almenos no me hubieras presionado y obligarme a ir a una tienda de niñas

-Eran solo regalos para las chicas Larry, te explique que necesitábamos la oferta.

-¡Es que odio cuando hacen eso! ¡Me tratan como a una chica! ¡No soy una chica!

-Pues estas actuando como una al tener tus manos en tus caderas

Larry se miro la cintura y era verdad, el se cruzo de brazos pero se puso en una pose como una chica se pondría, Kin lo miro con ojos de exapseracion, Larry vio eso y se cruzo de brazos parado firmemente.

-...Los odio... Los odio, ¡Los odio a todos! ¡A ustedes, a sus estúpidos amigos, odio este traje, odio que me vean como una chica, odio la navidad!

Kon despertó rápidamente de la camilla que estaba siendo llevada por unos doctores.

-¡Ah! Tuve el peor sueño del mundo, oi decir a Larry que oidaba la navidad.-Kon miro a Larry y a Kin y los apunto- Ustedes estaban ahí, el señor de los ponches estaba ahí, los sujetos del FBI estaban ahí- Apunto a los doctores- Ustedes... no estaban ahí.

-No fue un sueño Kon, Larry dijo que odiaba la navidad.

-¡AH!

Kon se volvió a desmayar y los médicos comenzaron a atenderlo, Kin miro a Larry y vio que estaba llorando, Kin se preocupo, `¿porque lloraba? No había visto a Larry llorar desde que su abuela vendio su panda de peluche a uno señores.

-Lenny, ¿estas...

Larry se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo del centro comercial, Kin se quedo mirando hasta que Larry se perdió de vista, ¿Qué acababa de pasar?K

Kin se dirigio hacia su hermano Kon para checar su salud, luego le contaria lo que acababa de pasar, talves puedan averiguar que le pasa y ayudar a Larry.

* * *

**Esperen para ver que mas ocurre.**

**-STUPID WAYS TO DIE ES UNA PARODIA DE DUMB WAYS TO DIE**

**-Si, Corey y Trina son hijos del... angel caído y de la consejera de los angeles espirituales, como ya mencione antes en unos de mis fics a sus padres.**

**-Lol, Laney descubrió los fics de grojband, y OBVIAMENTE iba a toparse con LOVELY COMPLEX XDD LOL!**

**-Siempre hago sufrir a Larry no es asi XD? Es que es mi personaje favorito...ok no se que tiene que ver. Pero sOY UN MONSTRUO HIZE LLORAR A MI BEBE D: T-T**

**bueno... los extrañe demasiado!**

**prometo subir fics mas seguidos pero esque segundo grado es muy difícil, lo odio d:**

**esperen hasta el próximo capitulo, no se si lo subiré hoy o malana ya que voy a celebrar navidad con mi familia pero lo supbire. LO PROMETO.**

**AH Y SI LES GUSTA SOUTHPARK NO OLVIDEN LEER MIS FICS xddddddddXD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo siento por estar fuera, pero es que estoy ocupada como ya eh dicho XD**

**Y lo peor de todo es que Grojband ya no me llama tanto la atencion.**

**Eh visto todos los capitulos mas de mil veces, se TODO de ellos desde la primera vez que lei que iban a hacer la caricatura, lo vi desde la primera vez que sacaron el piloto al aire en Canada.**

**Pero tranquilos. Me sigue y sigo amando GrojBand.**

**Tengo ideas pero jamas las escribo solo las sueño. Porque cuando escribo se me va la inspiracion y ODIO ESO!**

**Eh escrito en SouthPark ultimamente...**

**Pero este fic**

**ES PARA USTEDES!**

**FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ HANNUKAH! **

**Y a los que no celebran ninguna de los dos... FELIZ DIA FESTIVO!**

**No habra parejas!**

**NO TODO SE TRATA DE CORNEY, LARRIE, KINKIM KONTRINA KONKONNIE MINAKONNIE TRINICK MINICK CARNEY CORRY CORNICK RIFFINCEST OH CUALQUIER PAREJA DE GROJBAND**

**NO TODO ES AMOR GENTE XD**

**Este, se tratara de amistad. **

**Sipi?**

**No habra NINGUNA PISCA de Corney o Larrie**

**...**

**ok talvez un poco XD**

**Pero solo sera un abrazo asi que no cuenta tanto XD**

**Y NO...NO habra muerdagos :P**

**Lo siento!**

**A LEER!**

* * *

_Kim estaba viendo la televisión en su cuarto tratando de distraerse, no era divertido hacer algo sin su hermana pero es que Konnie ah estado todo el dia metida en la cocina y no dejaba que NADIE absolutamente NADIE entrara hasta nuevo aviso. No importaba si tenían hambre oh sed, todos deberían de ir a otro lugar a buscarlo ya que Konnie no permitia que entraran a la cocina._

_¿Qué era tan importante? Ni ella misma sabia, talvez era algo para navidad._

_Solo faltaban 8 días para Navidad, no entendía cual era la prisa._

_Kim tomo su abrigo color rojo y salió de la casa no sin antes avisarle a sus padres, no tenia nada que hacer así que solo iba a caminar. Fue directo al parque, no había nada interesante, solo arboles y niños jugando en la nieve. Kim suspiro con nostalgia y aburrimiento, extrañaba esos días cuando salían a jugar en la nieve ella y Konnie, pero ya casi no lo hacían._

_Paso por las tiendas, casas y trabajos de la ciudad de PeaceVille, se detuvo, estaba frente de la casa de los Kujira, miro por la ventana que daba vista a la sala y vio a Kon y a Kin viendo la televisión. Lo raro era que Kon tenia una banda en la cabeza y estaba vestido de santa mientras que Kin ... parecía ser un duende llevando un pastel como ropa. Kim arqueo una ceja confundida, los vio reír y se entristeció ante eso, tenia envidia de ellos dos, tenia envidia de Grojband, ellos tenían mejor relación que ella y su hermana._

_Y admitia que grojband era mejor que los newmans, lo admitia, pero no lo demostraba, no quería parecer débil, no quería que la superaran, ella quería... ella quería ser igual a ellos. Kim era especial y ella lo sabia, no le importaba que dijeran los demás de ella, pero... al ver como Grojband tiene... una mejor relación de amistad entre los cuatro, los envidia por eso. Ella ama sus amigos y a su hermana, y los quiere por como son, tienen una relación muy amistosa... pero hay veces en que su relación no funciona terminando en peleas, culpaba a grojband por eso, por eso los odiaba, si ellos no hubieran echo su tonta banda nada de eso hubiera pasado. Su relación de amistad estaría mejor si grojband no existiera, no habría rivalidad, por esa estúpida rivalidad es que los newmans se están distanciando._

_Larry pasa mas tiempo con Kin y Kon que con ellas, Carrie se ah vuelto mas depresiva y un poco mas ... mandona y intolerante. Konnie y ella casi ni hablan._

_Todo era una pesadilla... deseaba morir._

-¿¡Que clase de historia es esta!? Es muy triste y depresiva.

Interrumpio Carrie cerrando la laptop con fuerza, Kim solo sonrio con su cabeza a un lado.

-Nop, pero a poco no le da sabor a la historia?

Pregunto Kim feliz, Carrie le lanzo un peluche a la cabeza de Kim.

-Estas loca Kim

-Y por eso me amas.

-Ya quisieras. Pero hablando enserio, ¿realmente te sientes de esta forma? Y si si es asi, perdóname.

-Mmmm... No tranquila, no hay de que disculparse, algunas veces me siento asi pero son en cuando tengo momentos tristes.

-Ah... ok... Oye Kim, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

-Ok. ¿Qué es?

Carrie se dio la vuelta para que no viera lo roja que estaba, Carrie comenzó a patalear con su pie izquierdo, relamente no era usual de ella actuar de esa forma, ella era muy directa.

-Este... Pues...Bueno... Quiero, yo... yo quiero...¡ARGH! ¡MALDITO SEA PAREZCO COLEGIALA!- Carrie se golpeo rápidamente la cabeza contra la pared y Kim la miro como si estuviera loca.

-T-Tranquila... ¿Qué cosa?

-Queria pedirte que -

-¿Que? No te escuhe

-De que si tu -

-¿Eh?

-¡QUIERO QUE ESPIES A RIFFIN PARA VER QUE QUIERE DE NAVIDAD! ¡LISTO!¡ LO DIJE! ¡AHORA DEJAME MORIR EN PAZ CON LA VERGUNEZA!

-¿Te gusta Corey?

-¿Eh? ¿Que? ¡Ewww! ¡CLARO QUE NO!...

-¿Entonces?

-Mina me dijo que tenia que ser buena con el hasta que diciembre acabe... es un propósito de Hanukkah...

-Diras año nuevo.

-¡Pues ahora es de Hannukkah!

-Vamos Carrie, admite que lo amas.

Se burlo Kim haciendo que Carrie le arrojara otro peluche.

-¡No lo amo!...Solo lo hago por Mina,¿ok?

-Siiiiiiiii claaaaaaaro

Dijo Kim sarcasitca, Carrie agarro otro peluche pero Kim se tapo la boca mientras aun seguía riendo.

-Solo regalo cosas a mis amigos... y pues... el fue mi mejor amigo antes asi que... si...

-Jejejeje, esta bien. Has venido con la persona correcta, suerte que compre ese equipo de espia porfesional, sabia que me iba a servir. Siempre ayudo a mis amigos con sus problemas... mas si son problemas de AMOOOOOOOR

-Kim...¿Te caíste cuando eras bebe?

-Ha ha ha, que chistosita. Tranquila, vere que puedo hacer.

-Gracias.

-Mientras tanto, pasemos a la siguiente escena en donde Larry esta llorando y l aauotra explica porque.

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas?

-De nada XD

Kim sale de la habitación de Carrie y esta la mira como si estuviera loca.

* * *

Larry estaba en su cuarto sentado en una silla frente a la computadora, no sabia que hacer, estaba aburrido y avergonzado por el drama que hico en el centro comercial, cielos, se sentía todo un marica por haber llorado, pero tenia que desahogarse de alguna forma.

Larry bajo hacia la cocina para tomar un poco de pastel que su hermano había cocinado y dejado en el refrigerador. Estaba solo en la casa, debía de ir con su abuela pero prefirió esperar a su papá, aun si regresara hasta las 1 de la mañana por el trabajo. Realmente admiraba a su padre, mantenía a ellos tres desde que su mamá murio, jamas llego a conocer a su mamá, solo cuando tenia 2 años creyo verla pero no recordaba muy bien, su padre dijo que también tenia una hermana pero que trágicamente ella y su madre murieron en un choque automovilístico...justo el 24 de diciembre... por eso era que odiaba la navidad.

Porque su hermana y su madre habían muerto, jamas llego a conocer a su hermana, debio de ser por el echo de que porque tenia dos años y aun la memoria fallaba un poco, aun no recordaba bien la cara de su madre, solo recordaba unos ojos verdes esmeralda y un cabello rojizo.

Larry se sento en la mesa de la cocina a comer el pastel, Richy estaba en la universidad con sus amigos, la hermana de Laney;Roxy y el primo de Corey y la prima de Carrie, no recordaba sus nombres pero solo sabia que Ricchi no regresaría hasta el primero de Enero. Se perdería navidad... como siempre.

Mike le sorprendió, el siempre estaba con el en la navidad, pero tuvo que ir a visitar a su novia;Zoey, hace como tres días que se fue, pasara la navidad con ella.

El celular de Larry sono y este lo contesto, era una video llamada de su abuela.

-¿Hola? ¿Abuela?

_"Larry, mijito, esta cosa del diablo te atrapo! ¡MALDITA COSA DEL DIABLO, DEJEN SALIR A MI NIETO!"_

-Tranquila abuela, es una videollamada-

"_¿Video llamada? ¿Porque estoy teniendo una videollamada contigo si facilmente puedes ir a mi casa a verme?"_

-P-Pero tu me llamaste, abuela-

"_Si,¿y cual es tu punto?"_

-Iba a ir a visitarte pero...

"Hijito, ya no tengo masa para las galletas y el vagabundo del closet esta hambriento"

Larry rodo los ojos y se hizo un faceplam pensando en que clase de mundo vivia el, todos los que conocia eran raros.

-¿Quieres que valla al supermercado a comprar masa para las galletas?

"Y_ leche porfavor, y huevos... y galletas por si es que no me salen"_

-Jejeje, ok. No tardare, abue-

_"Mas te vale, y deja de usar esta cosa del diablo por eso usas lentes."_

Diablos, habia olvidado que tenia los lentes puestos.

-Si, ok, bye abuela.

_"Adios cariño, te quiero"_

-Igual-

Larry colgó la llamada y se coloco su chamarra dispuesto a irse al supermercado.

**_(GALLETAS PARA LA ABUELA TRANSICION!)_**

* * *

**_FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO!_**

**_esperen al proximo... X3 Ahi es donde aparecera el padre de Corey... su padrasto no, su padre real!_**

**_Creo que muchos ya saben como es, lo explique en un fic no? Oh no XD?_**

**HORA DE RESPONDER REVIEWS!**

**Si me dio la gana de responderlos XD, Quiero responder de todos los fics pero me da flojera XP**

**MOLY RIFFIN: JA ¿Y a quien no le gusto la parte del salmon? XD**

**Fernanda: SI... aveces Larry puede ser muy marica XDD... PERO NO LO ES! No jusgez a alguien por su forma de actuar y por su apariencia, aun si lo dices de broma :T-...****Pero lo amas, no lo niegues XDDDDD LARRY NO ES GAY NI MARICA...bueno...ALMENOS en Lovely Complex si porque esa es otra historia XD.**

**GumxThief: LOL SI, XDDD... TODOS AMAN A KYLE! Es mi favorito de south park, y si ...alguien de grojband debía ser judío XDDDD**

**Lafan: Salmon, duende, unicornio...hmmm... espera a ver lo que pasa en el siguiente capitulo X3...**

**Negruu120: Yo también quiero hacer lo del salmon XD... ah y... asi se escribe.. HANUKKAH!**

**Menita-chan: Si las abuelas tienen prioridades XD... YO LOS EXTRAÑABA A USTEDES TAMBIEN T-T Y feliz navidad atrasada xDDD... Aun es DICIEMBRE ASI QUE YOLO XD**

**ZenakuTheWorlf: AWWW, GRACIAS X3... Si corney me encanta pero ya me aburre y me harta un poco... a mi me encanta mas el corrie, no se porque, pero me encanta mas x3**

**LaneyPenn123: MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS! CONTINUARE ESTE FIC Y CONTINUARE TODO LO PROMETO...solo es que me tardo demasiado XDDD**

**bueno... los extrañe demasiado!**

**prometo subir fics mas seguidos pero esque segundo grado es muy difícil, lo odio d:**

**AH Y SI LES GUSTA SOUTHPARK NO OLVIDEN LEER MIS FICS xddddddddXD **


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo siento por estar fuera, pero es que estoy ocupada como ya eh dicho XD**

**Y lo peor de todo es que Grojband ya no me llama tanto la atencion.**

**Eh visto todos los capitulos mas de mil veces, se TODO de ellos desde la primera vez que lei que iban a hacer la caricatura, lo vi desde la primera vez que sacaron el piloto al aire en Canada.**

**Pero tranquilos. Me sigue y sigo amando GrojBand.**

**Tengo ideas pero jamas las escribo solo las sueño. Porque cuando escribo se me va la inspiracion y ODIO ESO!**

**Eh escrito en SouthPark ultimamente...**

**Pero este fic**

**ES PARA USTEDES!**

**FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ HANNUKAH! **

**Y a los que no celebran ninguna de los dos... FELIZ DIA FESTIVO!**

**No habra parejas!**

**NO TODO SE TRATA DE CORNEY, LARRIE, KINKIM KONTRINA KONKONNIE MINAKONNIE TRINICK MINICK CARNEY CORRY CORNICK RIFFINCEST OH CUALQUIER PAREJA DE GROJBAND**

**NO TODO ES AMOR GENTE XD**

**Este, se tratara de amistad. **

**Sipi?**

**No habra NINGUNA PISCA de Corney o Larrie**

**...**

**ok talvez un poco XD**

**Pero solo sera un abrazo asi que no cuenta tanto XD**

**Y NO...NO habra muerdagos :P**

**Lo siento!**

**AH Y QUERIO ENVIAR UN GRAN ABRAZO Y MUCHOS BESOS A ENMASCARADA-SM QUE HOY ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS!...eso creo XDDD**

**TE QUIERO MUCHO AMIGA, Y GRACIAS POR SEGURIME Y LEER MIS POBRES INTENTOS DE FICS :P**

**Pero basta de cursilerias ya que sabes cuanto te quiero X3**

**A LEER!**

* * *

Laney sostenia una leche de insecto mientras veia como Corey dibujaba una cara sonriente en la pared de su cuarto.

-Termine...

Corey dejo muestra la cara sonriente, era una cara retrocida y mal echa, Laney trato de verle forma y luego miro a Corey.

-¿Que... demonios... es ... eso?

-Muy graciosa, dame la leche- Laney se la da y Corey habienta el liquido hacia la pared pero no pasa nada- _"Maloso vobiscum et cumm Spiritum"_

**U**n portal se abrió en la pared haciendo que Laney retrocediera con terror.

-¿¡Q-QUE!? ... ¡N-No entrare a-ahí!

-Tu quisiste ver a mi padre, ¿no?- Corey sonrió dulcemente pero con el fondo del infierno atrás suyo la luz que esparcía el fuego en la habitación hacia que la sonrisa de Corey se volviera siniestra.

Laney se quedo muda, sabia quien era su padre pero aun así estaba muerta de miedo. No sabia que Corey también era... si sabia pero se veía tan humano.

-S-Si...

-Tranquila no te pasara nada... Ah... y de paso. No te asustes por lo que vas a ver cuando entremos, toma mi mano.

Corey le ofreció su mano, Laney la tomo e inmediatamente su miedo se desvaneció

_-"Oh por dios, oh por dios, oh por dios, oh por dios, esta tomando mi mano, ¡ijijijijijiji! Contrólate Laney, no actúes como una chica colegiala enamorada!" _

-Ok, lets go!-

Dijo Corey con la voz típica de Mario Bros, ambos entraron al portal y como todos se imaginan había fuego y demonios por todas partes, Laney volteo a ver a Corey y casi se mata del susto al verlo.

Corey no parecía Corey... Ok, si parecía pero este Corey tenia cuernos, colmillos, la ropa rasgada, una cola, alas de murciélago, ojos negros con pupilas azules, pies puntiagudos al igual que las manos y la piel roja.

-Oh... por... dios... ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡COREY!

Corey tomo a Laney por los hombros y la mira fijamente a los ojos, ella estaba respirando agitadamente.

-Tranquila, tranquila, esto es normal...

-¡No, No es normal!

-Lo se... pero esto pasa solo cuando vengo aquí, tranquilízate.

Laney comenzó a respirar hondo hasta que se tranquilizo un poco.

-O-Ok...¿ A que venimos aquí?

Corey se hizo un faceplam ante eso.

-¿No recuerdas? Ibas a hablar con mi padre porque no me dejaban celebrar navidad con ustedes.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Ese hijo de puta!...- Laney se tapo la boca sorprendida- Oh por dios, lo siento, no lo... ay... lo siento Corey, olvida lo que dije.

-Jajajaja, y_ Laney la maldicienta_ ataca de nuevo.

Laney lo golpeo amistosamente en el hombro y comenzó a ver la hermosa vista llena de fuego y demonios frente suyo.

-Y bien... ¿Como llegamos con tu padre?

-Oh, es por este lado. Sígueme

Corey y Laney comenzaron a caminar por toda la noche osfera, llegaron hacia lo que parecia ser una sala de negocios pero no tenia ni paredes ni techo, Corey se acerco hacia una demonia secretaria y esta lo vio.

-Hola, Mi nombre es Corey Jaron Monica Abader Riffin, soy hijo de Huson Trigon Abader. Mi amiga quiere discutir algo muy serio con el.

La secretaria lo miro y luego presiono un botón haciendo que una gran puerta se abriera, la señora volvió a leer su revista y apunto la puerta.

-Pasa

-Gracias

Laney y Corey entraron por la puerta para encontrarse con una gran gran gran gran graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan linea demasiado larga.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

Dijo Laney dejando salir un gran gemido de disgusto.

-Tranquila se ira rápido.

-Tu eres su hijo, ¿porque no te dejan pasar hasta el frente?

-Como todos, tengo que esperar. Algún tonto hizo una ley de que todos debemos ser iguales a expecion de mi padre... Sus hijos no cuentan.

-¿Y no puedes llamarle?

-Deje mi celular en mi habitación

-¡ARGH, MALDITA SEA!

Laney se jalo los cabellos mientras Corey trataba de tranquilizarla.

* * *

Kin y Kon caminaban por la ciudad de peaceville pero ya vestidos normal, ambos hablaban sobre quien sabe que cosa de shakira y Ariana Grande, un chico que estaba corriendo se tropezó y empujo a Kin un poco.

-¡lo siento!

Se disculpo el chico, era rubio de ojos azules, llevaba una camiseta de manga larga a cuello de tortuga de color celeste, un pantalón azul fuerte y tenis celestes _**(Si, no resisti en poner a Roy xD, ¿Lo recuerdan?)**_

-Perdon

Se disculpo Kin , ambos se quedaron viendo y Roy lo miro extrañado.

-¿Te conozco de algun lado? ¿No eres Kin Kujira?

-No Roy, soy tu abuelo.

Dijo Kin sarcástico, ambos ya se conocían pero Roy tenia tan mala memoria que no se acuerda ni de lo que habia echo hace 3 minutos.

-¿Abuelito? :D ¡Pensé que habías muerto! Dime,¿como le hiciste para sobrevivir a lo de Indiana Jones y de los piratas del caribe? :O

-¡No seas menso Roy, soy Kin!

-Decídete, ¿eres Kin o mi abuelo?

-¡Soy Kin, nos conocimos en la presentación de batalla de talentos, ¿no te acuerdas?

-Mmmm... no mucho. Solo se que Martín y su licuadora musical gano el primer lugar y Mack y yo el segundo.

-Pero mira que eres un retardado total.

-¿Que ta paso Kin? Antes eras chevere :v

-¡HA!

Rio Kon a los cuatro vientos haciendo que Kin le enviara una mirada asesina.

-Lo siento, se que no acuto así pero es que Larry se enojo con nosotros y alguien debe de remplazarlo, no podemos a tener a dos inmaduros juntos, necesitamos a un nerd maduro-

-Tu eres un nerd

Dijo Roy.

-Dije nerd maduro.

-Ahhh, eso si. Esperen... ¿que iba a hacer? Iba hacia un lugar pero no recuerdo, meh, seguro no seria nada importante.

**Mientras tanto en un arbol en Alaska.**

Una chica de pelo naranja corto hasta el cuello, flequillo que le tapaba ambos ojos, suéter rosa a cuello de tortuga, pantalones rosa oscuro y tenis rosas estaba colgada en un arbol en Alaska.

-¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY! ¿¡DONDE ESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!? ¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¿¡DONDE ESTA MI BENDITO POLLO QUE DIJISTE QUE ME IBAS A TRAER!?-

**Regresando con dos pelinegros y un rubio...**

-¿Quieren pollo de kentukis? No se porque lo compre, pero no lo necesito, creo.

-¡POR SUPUESTO!

Kon le arrebato la bolsa de pollo kentuki, Roy se despidió de ambos mientras Kin lo veia extrañado y Kon se atragantaba de pollos.

-¿Hay de pierna?

Kin pregunto mientras veía el contenido de la bolsa, Kon le entrego una pierna de pollo y ambos empezaron a comer.

* * *

Fin de este capitulo

Creo que terminara el primero o segundo de enero XD

Mientras siga siendo diciembre y primeros 2 dias de enero sigue siendo navidad XD

**bueno... los extrañe demasiado!**

**No hare de año nuevo, eso ya lo hice, me da flojera hacer otro XD**

**prometo subir fics mas seguidos pero esque segundo grado es muy difícil, lo odio d:**

**¿QUE ONDA CON MI FINAL DE CAPITULO XDDDD? Estaba aburrida, perdon :C**

-Si vieron que en un fic cuando Mina y Trina entraron a la noche osfera a Trina no se le convirtio en demonio? Bueno es porque Trina es mas ... avanzada por asi decirlo asi que ella puede cambiar su forma estando dentro o fuera de la noche osfera. Pero Corey apenas es... aprendiz? Asi que cuando entra a la noche osfera se transforma en demonio y cuando sale se transforma en humano. OK?


	5. AVISO :( Hasta pronto chicos

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!... atrasado xd**

**Escuhen atencion todos!**

**NO CONTINUARE ESTE FIC**

***Se escuchan abucheos y quejas de los lectores***

**OIGAN! DEJENME TERMINAR! CARAJO XD**

**no continuare este fic porque me tarde mucho y YA ES 17 DE ENERO XD como quieren que continue un fic de navidad en enero XD?**

**Lo continuare cuando sea noviembre o diciembre**

**Asi que van a tener que esperar... y mucho XDDDD**

**Lo siento mucho chicos :C**

**Tuve problemas en continuarlo **

**trabajos especiales**

**y mensuales**

**JODIDA ESCUELA!**

**LOS AMO MUCHO A TODOS USTEDES Y NO QUIERO DEJARLOS D:**

**ME HAN APYADO A SEGUIR MIS HISTORIAS Y POR ESO LOS AMO Y LOS AMO!**

**QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODOS LOS QUE HAN LEIDO Y COMENTADO MIS FICS DESDE QUE LLEGUE :3**

**No recuerdo sus nombres de usuarios pero los mencionare cuando regrese XDDD**

**LOL**

**lo siento no me maten D:**

**Y si quieren seguir leyendo MIS HISTORIAS...**

**pasense por WATTPAD**

**mi usuario es **

**Fatima Iruegas Molina y tiene de imagen unas estrellas.**

**Ahi pueden leer mis historias :)**

**Ademas...**

**hoy alguien muy importante para mi y mi familia pues... ya saben,. estiro las patas, se colgo del calzon, escucho mucho Justin Bieber y ahora esta en un sueño profundo. **

**Asi que no creo poder continuar fics hasta nuevo aviso.**

**Con la escuela y con lo que paso pues...**

**no continuare hasta que este en vacaciones. **

**Osea en semana santa ya que estoy en una escuela catolica.**

**Pero por el momento**

**tengo que decir HASTA PRONTO!**

**...**

**HIATUS comienza. AHORA!**

**fin de la transmision.**

**.**

**Hasta luego :)**


End file.
